


Trails are Meant to Be Followed

by Tkhan0



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen, Kingdom Hearts III Spoilers, Post-Kingdom Hearts III, Takes place after the final battle but before the ending movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 19:26:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18901114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tkhan0/pseuds/Tkhan0
Summary: Sometimes when Riku is feeling anxious or restless he'll visit Mickey at Disney castle because Mickey is often a calming presence for him.Riku visits Disney Castle a lot these days.





	Trails are Meant to Be Followed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amuk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amuk/gifts).



> I absolutely adore the riku and mickey dynamic so I hope I did it justice here anyway please enjoy.

The guards of Disney Castle have seen quite their share of oddities over the years.    
  
So that's why when His Majesty first greets a silver haired kid at the gates as if they were old friends, they don't question it. 

Seeing the kid lift the King off the ground and swirl him around is a little harder to swallow.

And hearing the kid refer to His Majesty as just "Mickey" is something they will never get used to.   
  
The kid appears often these days, always giving them a polite nod when he enters, no longer needing to be shown his way around.   
  
Riku is thankful for that. It had been embarrassing the first few times he'd gotten lost, but he visited often enough to commit the numerous halls and rooms to memory.    
  
It seemed like all he did was visit Mickey these days.   
  
He felt guilty distracting him from the needs of his people, knowing Mickey always dropped everything whenever he showed up, but he couldn't help it. He knows he's free to visit the other guardians of light and hangout- and he does. And he knows that he's a welcome presence in the lab at Radiant Garden- for the sole fact he doesn't get in the way- and as such is free to check in on Naminé's progress. But whenever he was with Mickey things just felt  _ right _ . Mickey had been the one there for him in his darkest hours, and he had grown to feel safe in the little king's presence in times like these, when there weren't any immediate threats to their lives or the worlds.   
  
And Riku felt restless and on edge near constantly these days, so these visits were always a nice change of pace.   
  
While Riku trusted Sora, and knew Kairi was strong, waiting was never one of his strong suits. Riku is sure Mickey has picked up on this- and that it’s probably why Mickey indulges him as often as he does- but he never pushes it, for which Riku is grateful. 

But part of Riku knows Mickey also needs this just as much as he does. For a king, Mickey is nothing but humble, but he still has an image to maintain. He still has to be a figure of authority to his people, and he still has to make difficult decisions. Riku lets himself be a little selfish and revels in the fact he’s one of the only people Mickey truly relaxes around- that he helps Mickey just as much as Mickey helps him.

They had come to the library today to do research on the Power of Waking and the heart’s abilities to find those linked to it, and had both found their own materials to look into, but Riku’s mind had begun to wander. 

It seems they were both in a contemplative mood, because Mickey breaks the comfortable silence that had fallen over them to pose Riku a question. 

“Say, Riku, do you remember when we first met in the Realm of Darkness, to seal the door to Kingdom Hearts?”

“Yea. How could I forget?” He had ended up there because he had been weak, but he knew if Sora was fighting on the other side, he could fight too. He regrets being so easily fooled, but in a way, that event had set him on the path to everything that had happened to this day, and without it, he would have never met Mickey or became a keyblade master, so in recent times he has come to accept the time he spent in the Realm of Darkness.

“Well, at first, I was really surprised someone like you had ended up there! But then I ran into Aqua and she had mentioned meeting you and Sora which made me even  _ more _ interested. I should’ve realized back then it wasn’t just a coincidence… But I’m really glad I found you then! I think that’s what allowed me to find you in Castle Oblivion.” 

“Yea, now that I think about it, I guess you’re right.” Riku hadn’t thought about how Mickey was able to find him, he had just been happy to have an ally.

“But that got me thinking, just how much of a connection is needed for a heart to find someone they’re looking for? Our connection was really weak at first, and I could only send my voice, but it got stronger the more time we spent together and the closer I got, which allowed me to send even more of my power to you. But I think the only reason I had been able to establish a connection at all, was cause I wanted to have one with you. Well, that and, above all else, I wanted you to be safe.” Riku feels a smile tug at his lips at the sincerity of the statement. He really hadn't done anything to deserve friends like Mickey.

For once, though, he lets himself be okay with that.

“It makes me wonder though,” Mickey continues “Could anyone find someone if their heart really wanted it?” 

Riku doesn’t immediately answer, taking some time to consider what had been said. If Mickey was right, the closer you were to someone, the easier it was to find them. But if your heart really wanted someone you knew to be safe, even if you weren’t too close to them, it would still try to reach them. 

He thinks back to when Aqua had appeared in the Realm of Darkness, and he had called out with his heart for Sora to show up. And then, like magic, he had appeared.

He smiles at the memory. It was  _ so _ Sora to show up just when someone needed him. “I think it's possible. The heart works in confusing ways no amounts of research could ever determine.” He says, closing his book and sitting up straighter. “I think, if the heart really wants to find someone, it tries its best to follow the trail that person left behind.” 

“Well gosh, Riku, I guess that’s why you knew Sora wasn’t gonna back down, huh?” 

Riku makes a noise of agreement, nodding for emphasis. “Knowing Kairi was out there all alone, I knew his heart had already leapt into action. Even if she weren't our best friend, Sora still wants the best for everyone he meets.” A beat and then, almost as an afterthought, he adds “I guess that’s why the keyblade chose him back then. He wouldn’t let any of the worlds fall to darkness when all his new friends were at risk of vanishing with them.” 

Mickey frowns, uncertain of whether he should question Riku on that last part. Riku had helped save the worlds three times, but Mickey had a feeling he still didn't forgive himself for the role he played in putting them in danger in the first place what felt like so long ago. It was a feeling Mickey understood- he had already been forgiven by Aqua countless times, but he still couldn't help but think about how he had failed her whenever it was just the two of them. That didn't mean Mickey wanted Riku to keep blaming himself though.

“Riku… you know it was never your fault the worlds were in danger? Those things were set in motion long before you became a part of it.”

Riku closes his eyes and exhales deeply. “I know. You're right, but it's still hard to believe I deserve any of this. I wavered from the path of light and the keyblade rejected me. But Sora never fell to darkness. Even when he  _ almost _ did, it wasn't really his fault. Yet in the end he wasn't even granted the title of master. And here I am a so-called master waiting around while Sora's off somewhere saving our best friend.”

Mickey is silent for so long that Riku almost believes the conversation to be over, before Mickey draws his attention back with a quiet “Riku?” 

“Hm?” A look of understanding has dawned on Mickey's face now.

“Is your heart trying to follow Sora too?”

Riku closes his eyes again as his hand reaches for his heart instinctively. “Yea I think it is. I believe in him, and I know he’ll bring Kairi home, but I want to be there with them already. I’m not like Sora though. I don’t have as many hearts to guide me back if I get lost.”

“Well sure ya do, Riku! Our connection is stronger than ever! And not just ours, but Donald, Goofy and the other Guardians of Light too. If you ever get lost again, you can count on them to guide you back! They’re all your friends too, yknow? But, gee, knowing you, you’d just blaze your own path back anyways. You’re really amazing like that.”   
  
“Even if that's the case, I'm glad I can rely on you guys. I didn't really have anyone besides Sora and Kairi to rely on before this all started, and lets just say they aren't the most reliable people.” Riku says, to which Mickey and him share a laugh at. 

Despite the joke, Riku continues now with nothing but fondness. “Well I should give Sora credit where credit is due. He hasn't broken a promise yet. Now would be a lousy time to start.”

“Sora’s a good kid. He wouldn't break a promise on purpose. But...” Mickey speaks without really thinking and trails off when he realizes. Riku regards him curiously, silently imploring him to continue.

Mickey sighs, knowing he has been caught, before continuing “Well, it's just that there's already been so many victims in this war. I know I should just believe in Sora, but there's only so much he can do on his own. If you three don't get to be the happy young kids you deserve to be, I don't think I'd ever forgive myself. I couldn't save Terra, Aqua and Ventus when I was younger. Now I've had all this training and I still let it happen again…”

“Mickey.” Riku interrupts that train of thought with a hand on Mickey’s shoulder. “It’s not your fault we got separated. And those two  _ will  _ come back soon.” Riku smiles softly, a faint glint of amusement in his eyes “The slackers are probably just taking their time.”

“But, Mickey” Riku says, serious once more “I wouldn't be here without you. You guys are important to us too, so don't go blaming yourself for the trouble me and those two knuckleheads get into, okay? Sora chose this fight. But If push comes to shove, I'll drag em both back by the ear if I have to. Mickey. Can I ask for your support if the time comes?”

“Aw shucks, Riku, you know you have my support no matter what you do. Of course you'll have it. Those two couldn't ask for a better friend than you.” 

“Thanks Mickey, it means more to me than you could ever know.” Riku says, before scooping Mickey up for a hug he's more than happy to reciprocate. 

Once Riku puts Mickey down, it's clear neither of them really feel like doing any more research.

“Well, we didn't get much research done, but I still feel like that was a good use of our time.” Mickey says.

“Yea,” Riku agrees “I haven't felt this relaxed in awhile. Maybe hanging out with everyone would do us all some good. What do you think, Mickey?”

“I think that's a great idea, Riku.”

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't figure out how to end this for the life of me BUT I hope this fulfills the need for more good riku and mickey content cause tbh I needed this too.


End file.
